


I'll do it for him

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: "When you live for someone, You're prepared to die.."
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I'll do it for him

It happened so fast. The gun had been aimed at the back of Hank's head and Connor barely had time to process before he was acting. He tackled the man down, wrestling the gun out of the culprit's hand. Suddenly, a shot went off. But by the time Connor processed what had happened, the gun was halfway across the room and the man was being arrested. Connor was on the floor, clutching to his chest. 

He had been shot. 

And it _hurt_...

Hank rushed over, concern evident on his face, "Connor... Hey. You okay? What the hell am I saying? Of course you're not okay! You just got fucking shot in the chest!" Connor laughed but it ended with a pained whine. Hank mumbled some curses before calling back to the station, "We need a tech! Connor's been shot!" Connor coughed, some blue blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. His breathing was ragged and pained. 

"I'm sorry.." Connor managed to choke out. Hank looked at Connor, obviously confused, "Why the hell are you sorry for, kid?" Connor grimaced, "I should've been more efficient.. Th-then I wouldn't have gotten hurt.. an-and you wouldn't be worried.." Hank scoffed, "It's that asshole over there's fault. Dumbass shot you. You were just trying to protect me," Hank paused for a moment, "Thanks by the way..."

Connor's eyes sparkled and he smiled, "Of course, Dad.. Better m-me than you.." Hank scowled, "Why do you look so happy? You could very damn well be dying, so why are you smiling?" Connor just smiled brighter, Teeth covered in blue blood, "Because you're alive.." 

Hank bit his cheek as Connor whimpered, "Ha-hank... It h-hurts..." Hank frowned, “I know, son. I know. Just hang on. A tech is on the way.” Connor shook his head, “T-Timer says I have 2 minutes.. Until sh-shutdown..” Hank closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself. He is NOT going to lose ANOTHER son… “Just, Stay awake Connor. Please..” Connor’s eyes fluttered, “T-trying.. It’s hard..” Hank cursed, taking his son’s face into his hands, “Why’d you do it? I get that you were trying to save me but you could’ve done it in a safer way… Now that you’re deviant you can’t just body hop… if you die-” He shook his head, not wanting to say it. Connor smiled weakly, shakily moving his hand to place it on Hank’s, “Wh-when you live for someone.. You’re pr-prepared to.. Die…” He coughed again, Thirium coming up.

Hank cursed, “How much time you have left..?” Connor’s eyes were drifting in and out of focus, he was almost totally limp. The only thing keeping his head up being Hank’s hands. Connor didn’t respond, instead his LED going a slightly dimmer red. Sirens could be heard in the background and Hank whispered a thanks before he shook Connor a little, “Connor? What’s the timer saying, son?” Connor’s glassy eyes met Hank’s and he managed to speak, 

“.̴̳͉̺̰͒̏́̑̚̕͜͜.̸̨̛͑4̸̡̹̮͐͂͗̂̀̑̕7̵̡̡̡̼̱̘͚͓̔̄̉͑ ̵͇̪̦̪̅̒̏͑̉͊͒̓s̴̘͕̭̦̦̞̗̯͈͌̑̇͋̿̿̇̀͘e̵̡̥̪̖̣̔̓̑̚͜c̷̛̜̝̟̹̱̊͐-̸̧͓̝͖͕̭͖̑́̂͌̿͛̿̚ş̴̼͎͔̮̏̈́̿̄̓̐̈̕e̸̤̓̀͒̓͊̉̈́͆͝c̸̨̛̖̩͙̦̠̯̘͖̓̌̈̐͐͗͗̽o̶͙͎̝̟͙̪͛̄̇̄͛͂̇̿͝͝ṅ̴̨̦̻̟͖̤̝̭̼͌d̵̖̱͖͎̠̤̗͓͂̉̆̐̉͜s̷̛̗͔̚.̶̥̺͎͔̖͍̯̈̅̃̔̋.̸̛̤͓͕̩͕͉̱̩͓͐̎͋̕.̴̨͖͍͍̦̞̤͉̊͌̌̄̈́̔̔͒..“ His voice came out all static lased. Hank cursed, Holding the android closer. The sirens were right there and soon

technicians were rushing out with a stretcher.

Gavin had come as well, per Fowler's request, to help with the culprit. Seeing that the culprit was handcuffed to a post he thought it was fine to see what happened to Connor. Gavin cursed and rushed over to his boyfriend’s brother and adopted father just as the limp android was being taken into the tech ambulance. “Shit! Hank.. What the fuck happened?” Hank didn’t respond, and since Gavin had come up behind him, He couldn’t see his face. Gavin carefully moved so he was in front of the lieutenant and he felt his heart drop into his stomach, making him nauseous. Hank was covered in blue blood and he was _crying_. Had Gavin not been a detective he might not have noticed due to how subtle it was. He was just barely shaking and his tears were hardly visible. But he was crying. Gavin hesitated a moment before kneeling down in front of the older man, “Hank. Buddy. How did this happen?” 

Gavin and Hank had become closer after Markus’ peaceful revolution. Mostly due to their android partners wanting them to be. Nines and Connor had told them that they wanted the most important people in their lives, (Hank being Connor and Nine’s dad. With Gavin being Connor’s friend and Nines’ boyfriend.), to get along. And you best believe those two tried their hardest to make it work. Soon enough, Hank and Gavin had become friends. Even going out to have a few drinks together at times. So, it wasn’t totally unusual for Gavin to call Hank his buddy. 

Hank looked up at Gavin, Pain evident in his eyes, “He saved me.” Gavin didn’t understand, so he voiced his confusion, “What do you mean?” Hank sighed, “He traded his life for mine… The asshat over there,” He motioned to the unconscious shooter, “Tried to shoot me. Connor intercepted him before he could. Got himself shot in the process.” Gavin frowned, “Fuck.” Hank nodded, “Worst part is Connor was _smiling_ about it. He was _happy_.. Said he was glad it was him instead of me and that..” He paused, a few tears spilling over again, “that when you live for someone, you’re prepared to _die_... Reed. He practically said he was going to die and that he didn’t care…” 

Gavin looked down, “Well, I see what he means though..” Hank scoffed, snapping at the younger man, “What do you mean by that?” Gavin raised his hands a little in mock surrender, “Look, all I’m saying is. Wouldn’t you have done the same for him? I know I would do it for Nines. That’s all.” Hank cursed, “Shit! Of course I would! He’s my son! He’s the only reason I’m still on this goddamn planet.” Gavin just nodded, “And you’re his dad. As he’s said before, He wouldn't be alive without you. Not truly. You’re the reason he went deviant. Markus just explained that he already was.” Hank frowned, “Well, now I’m the reason he’s not.” Gavin stilled at that, “What..?” Hank shook his head, “Reed, His light went dark. He died in my arms. He’s gone.” Gavin shook his head also, “Hank, I don’t think so.. They don’t take dead people, human _or_ android onto an ambulance and rush them to a hospital. He could still be alive..” 

Hank looked up at Gavin before standing up, “Shit! We better get there. What hospital?” Gavin smiled a little at that before answering, “The closest hospital is up Lafayette avenue. They probably took him there.” Hank nodded before rushing to his car, only looking back to ask Gavin if he was coming. Gavin shook his head, “I’ll meet you there after I take this motherfucker back to the station and tell Nines what happened.” Hank nodded and got into his car, quickly driving off.

~~

Hank had been waiting for updates on Connor for about an hour. The receptionist had told Hank to stay in the waiting area until Connor got out of repairs. Now she called for him, “Hank Anderson?” Hank rushed up immediately, “That’s me.” She nodded, “The Rk800-” “Connor.” Hank corrected. “My apologies. Connor is out of repair and awake. You can see him now. Room 41C.” Hank thanked her and hurried back. 

39C. 40C. Finally, 41C! He rushed in. Connor looked up, a goofy grin on his face and eyes sparkling, “Hi dad!” Hank smiled before moving over to him, “You feeling any better?” Connor nodded enthusiastically, “Very much so. I am patched up. But they still have me on some pain killer thirium while my self repair system works on fixing the nerves that were damaged.” He leans towards Hank and whispers, “I feel like I’m floating!” He then lets out a stream of giggles. Hank couldn’t help but laugh, “Shit, Con. They got you all drugged up and loopy, eh?” Connor nods again, feeling very giddy. Hank just chuckles and pulls his boy in for a hug, “I’m glad you’re okay, son. I love you and I don’t know what I would’ve done had I lost you.” 

They both know exactly what he would’ve done.

Connor smiles his lopsided grin, crinkling his nose, “I’m glad I’m okay too! I can’t wait to go home! I want to see Sumo! Oh! And watch underdog!! I love that movie..” He goes off into another fit of giggles. Hank can’t say no to that, “Sure thing, Kiddo. As soon as you get the okay from the doctors we will.” Connor pumps his fist into the air, grinning wider, “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one line in the song, "Do it for her" from Steven Universe


End file.
